


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wall sex. Door sex. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter thing based off of a prompt by evmlove on Tumblr. We'll start off slow and see where it goes. Shall we?

She’s having a deeply profound conversation with her goddaughter— _something about pink slippers versus baby blue_ —and Danny is watching as he takes a swig of his beer while Carl, Gwen’s husband, flips a burger patty on the grill. The man is yammering on and on to a group of overly interested bunch that Danny suspects are really just interested in money and how to move it.

 

Mindy and little Riley’s “friendly banter” seems to gradually get pretty heated, as if Danny should have expected otherwise. They’re bouncing up and down on a trampoline when Danny catches the end of what he hopes is an age appropriate accusation that Mindy hurls at the little girl, who seems not at all perturbed or surprised by the outburst from her godmother. In fact, Riley rolls her eyes and seems 110% unaffected when Mindy allows herself to flop down on her ass, then unceremoniously rolls off the trampoline to grab her shoes off the recently mowed bed of grass, which she walks barefoot until she reaches leveled ground that her heels won’t sink into.

 

Danny makes his way toward her, excusing himself from the grill circle, they’re doing it all wrong anyway and it’s just pissing him off.

 

Mindy lifts her foot and slips on one shoe, wobbling on it a bit as she picks up the other, and then finally stands up straight to brush her hair back and pull her dress down where it’s ridden up.

 

 _Who even goes to a barbeque wearing four-inch heels?_ Danny wonders.

 

Mindy begins her way towards the back of the house, where she intends on sneaking into the guest house quickly to touch up her make up, when Danny reaches her and quietly guides her by the arm.

 

“Hey,” He says.

 

“Hey, what’s up? Oh, god, you didn’t yell at Carl about the grill again, did you? You really hurt his feelings last time.”

 

“No, no, some people just like undercooked meat, I guess I’ll just have to make my peace with bad taste. I want to show you something I saw earlier, it’s really cool.”

 

“Ooh, what? Oh, my god, Danny, is it Nazi paraphernalia? I kind of had a feeling about Carl, but I didn’t want to say anything--”

 

They make it just around the back of Gwen’s eerily spooky house before he has her up against the wall and she’s smiling into an unprecedented kiss, one she quickly returns as he skims her waist and then runs his hand down to its respective place over the swell of her ass.

 

She exhales sharply and begins to get a little tingly because she knows that move well by now, and she knows where he’s going with this.

 

“Danny, what are you doing? We’re outside?”

 

He’s pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, tugging her body closer to him while simultaneously pressing himself against her. “You look so hot in this dress, why would you bounce around in this thing and then not expect me to react?” He mumbles against her skin.

 

“You hate this dress,” She counters, but fails to sound annoyed once his tongue makes an appearance and she dissolves into a husky moan she instantly cuts short, now only vaguely aware of their very public circumstances. “You told me this morning you think it looks like a Halloween costume.”

 

“I lied,” He growls, pulling harshly at the skirt of her navy blue dress.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ —okay, fine, but we have to be quiet.” She tells him, already pulling at his belt.

 

“Yeah, you _do_ have to be quiet.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m not the loud one!”

 

He kisses her, and it shuts her up for all of sixty seconds, until he drives into her and the low cut on the back of her dress has left her skin exposed to the rough, pinching stucco behind them. She lets out a tiny whimper, which he covers with his entire hand over her mouth.

 

Her eyes widen in shock at first, as do his. He’s never done that before—though on previous occasions he’s fantasized about shutting her up in that exact manner, he’s never actually considered doing it, especially not while he’s thrusting into her and she’s got one hand firmly planted on his ass. They both still completely, their breathing turned harsh, and forcibly discreet between them as they take in the sudden shift in the air. She’s snug and warm, he can feel her grow wetter as the seconds tick by and he can feel his arousal trickle across his shoulders and roll down his spine, he sees it reflected in her eyes.

 

His hand covers her mouth for no longer than a few moments but something is triggered between them, and she’s into it, he’s into it, and she’s _into_ it. She squeezes his ass and groans when Danny grinds against her. His palm falls away from her mouth just in time for her to meet him in a frenzied kiss. He lifts her feet off the ground with a hand on either thigh. Suddenly, it doesn’t matter that her back is being scraped raw against the wall, or that a party of rich possible Hitler aficionados may walk in on them fucking like drunken college students at a frat party, in plain daylight, in the middle of the day.

 

Danny would be smart to blame this all on Mindy if they were to get caught. They’d buy it.

 

“If Gwen saw this, she’d revoke my god mother title and I’m okay with that, Danny, I really am.” She tells him breathlessly, angling her hips as best as she can manage impaled between the wall and Danny, and then moans into his ear before she sucks his lobe into her mouth and he groans as quietly as he can fare.

 

He decides that he’d convince them it was his fault if she _killed_ a man if it meant they got to finish; so, taking the fall for this would be but a minor inconvenience. Those people could be Nazis after all and they don’t need to be associated with that anyway.


	2. Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridge.

Danny jerks himself awake at the sound of not very distant clatter somewhere outside his bedroom. Coming from the kitchen, maybe?

 

He turns his head in the direction of Mindy’s side, _she has a side in his bed now_ , his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light. She isn’t there, but he reaches out and feels for her anyway. He hears it again, louder this time.

 

“Owe!” She yelps and Danny springs to his feet, nearly tripping over the sheets his legs drag along until he kicks them away at the door.

 

He stumbles through the doorway and runs into the kitchen, where Mindy’s picking a pan off of the floor to place it on the counter.

 

“Min, you okay?”

 

“I’m okay.” She looks up at him, her hair all over the place, her glasses nearly falling off her nose, and she’s got a white flour streak on her cheek. “I’m making you breakfast!” She informs brightly.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” He laughs, relieved that she has fallen victim to domesticity and not a murderous robber.

 

“You said you’re the only one who cooks around here, right? That I never cook for you, so I’m making you—you know—pancakes.” She motions at the stove and counter, where there are leaking eggshells, spilled milk and a pot of coffee Danny is sure smells a little burnt.

 

He nods approvingly as he scratches his chin and she smiles wider at him. She’s so proud of herself, it’s infectious and he finds himself watching her move around the kitchen, doing a hell of a lot and nothing at the same time. She pours milk into measuring cups, so many measuring cups, there is flour all over the counter, and she’s doing all of this in nothing but one of his old Columbia T-shirts and a pair of yellow underwear with the word PINK written across her ass.

 

He won’t enjoy cleaning up after her much, but at least the view is great.

 

“Don’t get used to this, Danny, I may be a super badass, capable, hot Doctor, but I can only be half trophy wife because I actually don’t like cooking. But I love you, so I’m going to cook for you today, and then you will forever shut up about me being selfish or whatever.”

 

“Put the spatula down, Mindy.”

 

“What?”

 

He steps between her and the counter, looks her square in the eyes, and gets suddenly very serious. “Put. The. Spatula. _Down_.”

 

She backs up cautiously until her back hits the refrigerator and she gasps. He isn’t kissing her, not even touching her, he is simply looking at her, but she can feel the heat radiate off his body, making her warm all over, the way he scans her from head to toe doing all kinds of things to her libido. She licks her lips and swallows in anticipation, he's making her just a little bit nervous.

 

He reaches up to rub the flour off her cheek with his thumb; the rubber spatula slips out of her hand and falls on the floor. He smirks at her, finding her jumpiness amusing as all hell.

 

Mindy pulls her glasses off, the dark frames bumping Danny’s nose on the way as he’s leaning in to kiss her. She snorts briefly, “Sorry,” and then safely disposes of them, placing them on top of the refrigerator, over her head. Danny catches her hands as they’re coming down, managing to pin them with one hand, to slip the other down the flimsy fabric of her underwear.

 

Mindy shuts her eyes and what he likes to call the ‘triple gasp’ stumbles clumsily out of her mouth when he begins to circle her clitoris with his middle finger. “I thought you wanted— _fuck_ —breakfast.”

 

He lets out a breathy chortle that falls upon Mindy’s neck, withdraws his hand, which makes her shudder, and then hooks his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, the grip on her wrists but a ghostly hold when it disappears to finish pulling the cotton, lace-lined cotton down Mindy’s legs. “I do.”

 

“Oh, Jesus—“

 

She watches him sink to his knees, watches until his mouth is on her and she has to close her eyes in order to concentrate on keeping on her feet. Throwing her head back with more force than intended, she winces at the blunt little hit she takes, but Danny takes care of distracting her quite effectively. His morning stubble scratches her thighs in the best way possible and she moans, undulates her hips in time with every swipe of his tongue along her labia, every flick across her clit, then there’s the pressure of his grip on her hip, that alone makes her eyes roll so far back, she swear she can see the back of her skull.

 

“I’m making those pancakes, Danny—“ She half sternly warns, half pathetically moans, “—I know you’re just trying to— _oh_ —distract me so you end up cooking what you want but…” He does this thing with his teeth and she yelps, her hips jutting forward a little, “—I’m cooking, Danny!”

 

He tugs her hips forward and growls just before he makes her forget all about the cooking thing— _and the breathing thing_.

 

She combs her fingers into his hair, it’s overgrown, and she likes it. His tongue slips inside her a couple of times before he hooks it upwards, hitting her g-spot in a ridiculously agile angle and she gasps sharply, dropping her eyes back onto his bobbing head. Her knees buckle a bit and he shoves her hips tighter against the refrigerator in order to keep her up, maneuvers her left leg over his shoulder to better hold her. It does more than that, in fact. Mindy’s gentle grip on his hair turns vicious, as does his mouth, which damn near blinds her with the three consecutive orgasms that rock her entire body so sharply she momentarily forgets to take a breath.

 

Mindy never does finish cooking that morning.


	3. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closet.

Jeremy is saying something that is apparently very interesting, and funny, so funny, even Mindy is laughing, even Mindy, who’s stroking Danny’s crotch under the table and has been for several minutes now.

 

She’s so poised, so well mannered and so—good at behaving as if she isn’t currently working her boyfriend’s dick into a serious hard-on in the middle of a pretty important dinner party.

 

There is some serious old money here, some serious English old money that Jeremy managed to trick into meeting with them. The idea is to charm them, to wine them and dine them just enough to convince them to drop some cold hard cash on the practice, and to make them think it was their idea the entire time. Somehow, Danny doubts they’d be able to achieve that if one of them happens to glance at him right now. Right now, when Mindy is stroking him shamelessly and he’s had to drop his napkin on his lap to hide the fact.

 

She clears her throat and gives a little moan-like hum she hides underneath it.

 

“Sorry, excuse me.” She says just quietly enough for people to hear but not really acknowledge that she’s pushing her chair back and walking out of the dining room, throwing Danny a discreet but very inviting glance over her shoulder before she’s completely out of sight.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll uh—be right—ah, screw it,” He mumbles under his breath, no one is paying attention anyway.

 

The chatter disappears behind him as he searches the long hallway for his girlfriend. “Mindy?” He whispers, too distracted by the discomfort in his pants to notice the closet he’s just passed open before Mindy’s arm slips out of it and she gracefully grabs the lapel of his jacket before she pulls him inside.

 

“Hi,” She says, pulling his belt out of it’s hoop as he shoves hung coats and jackets out of the way on either side.

 

“This is a coat closet? Are you kidding me?”

 

“Danny—“

 

“It’s huge!”

 

“Danny!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She meets his eyes in the darkened closet, hers are dark and a little heavy lidded with the weight of three glasses of wine. She shoves her hand inside his briefs and wraps a firm hand around the length of him before she whispers harshly, “Fuck me.”

 

“Yeah,” He says breathlessly and nods, lunging forward and planting his mouth to hers until they disappear into a sea of guest jackets and purses. She lets out a muffled “Hmph” when they hit the wall. The skirt of her dress is wide tonight, and he’s grateful for it because it’s easier to get underneath.

 

She automatically hooks a leg over his hip, drawing him against her even as she reaches underneath her own dress and pulls her underwear aside for him.

 

“ _Jesus_ …” He hisses, claims her mouth with his again, and swallows both their exclamations as he pushes inside her to the hilt.

 

Mindy tears her mouth away with a rasping groan and licks her lips before her teeth bare down on her bottom lip, then releases a satisfied humming moan as she gyrates her hips and Danny pumps into her with determination.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you back there, during that boring ass dinner, I just wanted you hard—inside me…”

 

“Fuck, Mindy.” He groans, nearly shoving his hips against her, his knees bumping against the wall behind them.

 

“That’s the idea,” She chuckles into his ear, fists her hand in his hair and groans up at the ceiling. Yes, the closet is big, for New York standards, but a closet is still a closet and oxygen is limited, the air is thick and getting warmer and warmer, and Danny is so, so good, “ _Oh, my god, Danny, that feels so good_.”

 

He nips at her neck, drawing out a whimper before he gets overzealous and smacks her ass in an attempt to grab a better hold, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh all too loud in the small compartment.

 

She gasps, a high-pitched, sharp gasp that brings on a particularly hard, upwards thrust that almost hurts. _Almost_.

 

“We have to hurry up,” She tells him. She’s nowhere near close, but that would come later, right now, she just wants to see him let go. “Come inside me, I want you to. Do it.”

 

“You first,” He rasps, slips the hand not holding her leg securely between their thrusting bodies and blindingly fingers her clitoris, “Come on,” He orders, his breathing coming out in puffs, his determined hips driving into her even harder, shoving her higher up the wall with every push of his hips, “Come on.”

 

There’s something about bossy, determined Danny that just really gets Mindy going.

 

She gasps, tightens her hold on his hair at the same time she tightens her walls around his cock and that seems to do it for them both. It seems to happen simultaneously, their hips rocking sloppily and aimlessly into each other for what seems like a delicious stretched out eternity.

 

They share a laugh when it’s over, and after he secures himself back into his pants, he surprises her by sinking to his knees before her.

 

“Danny, what are you—“

 

He expertly removes her underwear and she watches in awe and a surprisingly raw rush of arousal as he carefully wipes the evidence of what they just did off her inner thighs, and then rolls the dampened silk into a little ball he then stuffs into his pant pocket.

 

“All done.” He says, offering her a crooked smirk as he rises to his feet and wipes smeared lipstick off the corner of her lips.

 

“Oh, my god.” Mindy shakes her head in disbelief. How can a man so thoroughly fucked be so fucking charming?

 

“Let’s go.” He pulls her by the hand, good thing, too, because she could just suggest they stay in the coat closet the rest of the evening.

 

They manage to sneak out without being noticed.

 

“ _Damn_!”

 

Or so they think, until Peter comes up behind them with a bottle of wine he’s just fished out of a room he’s just exited. Danny groans in annoyance and Mindy jumps a little, startled.

 

“Jesus, Peter!”

 

“Doing the dirty-dirty in Jer-Bear’s dad’s closet, huh? You dirty birds!”

 

“Oh, my god, Peter, shut up!”

 

“Dirty birds.” Peter winks at them, moving ahead of them to leave them to their very weakened state of guilt.

 

“This is Jeremy’s dad’s house?” Mindy whispers as she leans into Danny.

 

“I guess so. Think Jeremy’s ever had sex in here?”

 

Mindy snorts a laugh and shakes her head, “No, definitely not, that Daddy's boy?”

 

They walk a little bit longer before Danny holds his hand up and Mindy high fives him.


	4. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sink.

He’s slamming cupboard doors all over the kitchen, searching aimlessly for—for what? He can’t remember, but he’s fuming and she’s watching him, leaning against the counter, pissed on her own account.

 

He won’t look at her.

 

She’s wearing his jacket, he’d flung it over her shoulders on their way out of the party, chivalry isn’t something he can really avert, it’s in his DNA, even if he is super-fantastically pissed.

 

All the windows are shut and it’s getting a little warm, probably thanks to Danny’s ridiculously overheated body. She shrugs his jacket off and flings it across the nearest stool.

 

“Hey!” She finally snaps.

 

He’s been ignoring her for hours now, even sitting next to her in the cab, he refused to look away form the window, when he held the door open for her, he refused to look at her, and outside Mindy’s building, when she finally got his attention, he finally rounded on her and yelled at her, really yelled at her.

 

She would have cried if she weren’t already so worked up. Her voice rose to meet his level and they stood outside, yelling over each other, screaming accusations and hurtful things neither really heard because all they could sense was the ardent need to overdo the other.

 

“Fuck you, Danny!” She’d yelled at him as she shoved his shoulder and stalked past him.

 

They rode the elevator in silence, not a peaceful one, a bitter, furious one. She didn’t have her keys and it further infuriated her when he used his copy and immediately made himself at home, making her feel like a guest in her own apartment. The nerve. His presence in her home is overwhelming when he’s this way, he takes up the entire space with his personality, his overbearingly strong temperament.

 

“You going to talk to me, or what?”

 

The last cupboard, the one with her candy shelf, slams shut so hard, she swears she hears the wood creak with the force of it and when he looks at her, she’s taken aback by this Danny. His eyes are dark, his nostrils are flaring and the vein on the side of his neck is bulging in the most peculiar way. Mindy takes an involuntary step back, accomplishing nothing except bump against the edge of the counter. She swallows hard, her hands suddenly in need of something to hold onto for the sake of not feeling so vulnerable.

 

Danny’s own hands fidget open and closed at his sides, making brutally tight fists, regarding her as if he wants to murder her. His shoulders seem to tense more and more by the second, he’s grinding his teeth and Mindy is abruptly very, _very_ wet.

 

Her nipples tighten at the sight of him, his dress shirt is a little wrinkled now and it’s fitted to his torso well enough for her to appreciate the contours of his pectorals, and his biceps, he’s been hitting the gym extra hard lately and man, can she appreciate his efforts right now.

 

Her mouth runs dry and she releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. If she is projecting any sort of apprehension, he doesn’t seem to notice, or care. In the blink of an eye he’s on her, kissing her, grabbing her, pressing himself against her so she feels just how badly he wants her.

 

She has a feeling, however, that this isn’t about any sort of demonstration of love, this is something else entirely, and the realization fills her arousal clouded mind with an equally furious determination and she groans before she tugs painfully at his lip. She tastes just the tiniest bit of blood and he squeezes her breast harder with the groan he elicits.

 

She gasps, her hands moving to their own accord, pulling roughly at his tie, then moving for the buttons of his shirt, except his hands are already delved underneath her dress, where she feels the slightest of tugs and then a snap that indicates her thong is no more.

 

She turns over, or he turns her over, it isn’t clear. Neither is really in a state of mind to keep track of these things.

 

She’s practically bent over the sink now, her hand slamming down against the windowsill ahead as he thrusts himself inside her. He’s hard and pulsating, and she contracts around him, panting as he pulls back a little and then shoves his hips against her. She cries out this time, looking over her shoulder at the same time he combs a hand into her hair and tugs her head back so he can kiss her while he fucks her.

 

They kiss like they’ll die if they don’t, and he’s slamming so hard into her, she can feel the sharp edge of the counter dig into her belly, once in a while knocking the air out of her.

 

He tears his mouth from hers and she can feel a tiny little kink in her neck that he’ll pay for later.

 

“Harder,” She manages to pant at him and when he obliges, she feels her entire body go numb, and then completely full of raw sensation. He’s reached around her and is working her clit with one hand, harshly palming her breast with the other and relentlessly fucking her into the sink counter, grunting with every fevered thrust, drawing out an orgasm that violently takes her over and she isn’t sure it’s her voice that’s making the sounds she’s making.

 

She thinks she hears him groan her name when he comes, shamelessly pouring himself into her, pumping mercilessly until they’re both completely spent, hung over the counter like a complex drapery of limbs.

 

Her head is hanging forward as she catches her breath until she feels a tender kiss between her shoulder blades, and then Danny’s heated breath against her skin.

 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbles.

 

“For what?” _Oh, right, the fight. She forgot about that._ “Me, too.”


	5. Dresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely and talented alittlenutjob 
> 
> Happy birthday, doll! I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> xoxoxoxoxooxox

“This is so wrong--” Danny says, tripping over an open box of old, rusty tools, “— _shit_. So wrong.”

 

Mindy laughs as she leads the way, wobbling a bit as she takes a long swig of Merlot that she stole from her parents’ anniversary party downstairs.

 

“Whoa!” She stumbles again, walks into a box of her old toys. “Are you kidding me!” She kicks it as she runs her palm along the wall, searching for the light switch, which she flips up and down a few times without result before giving up on it. “Oh, my god, dad! Can’t even bother to change a light bulb in here! Jesus!”

 

“Min, I really don’t think this is a good idea. I’m too drunk to stumble around a cluttered storage room. Where are you?”

 

“Oh, my god!”

 

“What? Are you okay?”

 

“Look at this!”

 

He follows her voice as best he can in the pitch-black space until she pushes the curtains of a window aside and some moonlight offers some much needed assistance. What he guesses is Mindy’s childhood bed sits before them, filled to waist with boxes and books, and a bunch of junk that was probably in the garage for years before it was hauled in here.

 

“This is my room! I’m a Doctor, Danny! It should be a shrine to my many impressive accolades and accomplishments and not a junk room. I, frankly, am insulted by the level of disrespect these people—“

 

“Your parents.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“It’s their house, Mindy, they can do whatever they want to it. You don’t live here anymore.”

 

“Whose side are you on, Castellano?”

 

“Theirs,” He replies without missing a beat, “I just met them, I’m on their side, always.”

 

“Kiss ass.”

 

“You bet your sweet ass I am.”

 

She chuckles then, her smile visible even in the poor light of the dusty room. “Come here.”

 

He usually likes it when her tone drops like that, all husky and sensual, her words dripping with sex, it makes his spine tingle and his mouth water, but tonight, tonight he hates it, because he’s just met her parents for the first time, it’s their thirty-fifth anniversary, and Danny is really trying to make a good impression here. But their daughter—their _daughter_.

 

“Danny—“ She whines, holding her hand out, beckoning him over from six feet away, drunk and horny is a combination he’s yet to turn down, especially when he himself is under a similar state. “—come _here_.”

 

He sighs, hating himself and hoping they won’t notice them gone from the party. As he moves towards her, he wonders where the wine bottle went—until he trips on it, and it goes rolling off into the nothing. “Shit.”

 

“Forget it, it’s just a dirty junk room anyway.” She tells him, pulling him the rest of the way by his tie.

 

Something stops them in their tracks, an out of place dresser he guesses, and he boosts her onto it.

 

She lifts her leg to rest her foot on the flat surface, stretching herself as far as her leg will go to accommodate him. She thrusts her hips forward, grinding down on the dresser a little and she moans against his lips.

 

Danny slides a hand up her dress. It’s a shiny, tight, inappropriately short thing that cost all too much as far as he’s concerned, but he likes it. He likes the way she looks in it because somehow, the shiny, inappropriate, sorry excuse for a garment makes her feel invincible. He likes her this way, uninhibited and inappropriate.  Of course, he’ll never tell her this, but he has a feeling she already knows.

 

He presses the tips of his fingers to her crotch, she’s already wet, and at this peculiar find, he slips his hand a little lower so he can push his fingers inside her a bit against the barrier of her underwear, all the while grinding the heel of his palm against her sensitized clit.

 

She gasps and moans, pulling him closer by the waist, the dresser’s legs scratching the wooden floor with the force of his hips jerking against it in an effort to get closer to Mindy.

 

She laughs, a full on snorting type of laugh that is more out of sheer inebriation than the actual occurrence of the dresser scratching her old childhood bedroom floor. Danny laughs, too, leaning a little to test the state of the old bureau. It moves again and this time she really lets it go. She drops her foot off the dresser and throws her head back with a mirthful exclamation.

 

“Where the hell are the walls in this room?” Danny asks in mid chuckle before really pushing the thing with both hands on the ledge. It goes a good two feet before it stops abruptly and Mindy nearly falls off. She yelps and grabs onto Danny, her laughter dying gradually with the gentle ministrations of Danny’s lips and tongue against her own.

 

“You sure want to do this in your parents’ house?” He asks her, kissing her neck as he unfastens his pants.

 

“I can appreciate that you’re pretending you’re apprehensive, but the current state of your dick makes it difficult to take you seriously.”

 

He chuckles softly, allows her to kiss his chin and cheek, lets her tongue the shell of his ear before she sucks his lobe into her mouth, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

 

She scoots herself closer to the edge and slips a hand between them to hold the length of him in her palm, first testing the weight, then wrapping her hand around the shaft, squeezing gently, then running her thumb across the head, making him groan at the back of his throat, inspiring him to grab two handfuls of her ass and squeezing determinedly.

 

She rubs herself against him, teasing herself with the tip of his cock, letting him feel the moisture dampening the crotch of her underwear. She shivers at the sensation as well as the hungry look in his eyes.

 

He moves fast then, pulling her underwear roughly off, and then inserting himself inside her in a single, firm, stroke that robs her of air for an instance in which her mouth falls open in a silent exclamation.

 

He cradles her neck with one hand, braces one of her thighs with the other and thrusts inside her in short, even thrusts. She leans forward, her mouth searching for his, but he holds back, smirking when she gasps and groans defiantly. He touches her cheek, runs his thumb across her bottom lip before she shifts just so and sucks the digit into her mouth, biting down momentarily before she runs her tongue over it, laving it and lapping at it the way she did to a different part of him that very morning.

 

He exhales sharply through his nose at the memory and suddenly; he’s the one desperate to kiss her. She wraps all limbs around him, barely allowing him to move as they kiss and he grinds against her, shoving his hips so resolutely that the dresser begins to creak.

 

She buries her face in his neck, sobbing his name into his skin as she comes and he follows soon thereafter.

 

She’s happy, exhilarated and sated all at once, smiling against his shoulder. And then, she hears it.

 

“Marry me.”

 

She freezes, he freezes. It’s the most ridiculous type of proposal. They’re drunk and slightly sweaty, she’s propped on an old dusty dresser with her legs spread wide and he’s inside her, gradually becoming flaccid. She pulls back slowly, searching his eyes for any sort of regret, any sign that he’s said it by complete accident. But all she sees is adoration, and hope, and a little fear.

 

His heart is caught in his throat, his hands are clammy, and if she says no, there’s no way it won’t be awkward. But her face lights up, her mouth slowly turns up into a smile, and sighs with relief.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes!”

 

When she kisses him again, he wonders if her dad liked him enough to agree to this when he asks for his blessing later tonight.


	6. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower.

It started it out innocently enough.

 

Their nightly routine goes as follows; Danny usually hops in the shower after a run, while Mindy brushes her teeth and washes her face, flosses, stares at herself in the mirror and practices poses for the following morning’s outfit selfie.

 

Usually, she makes it out of the bathroom before Danny’s shower is over. But tonight, she felt like chatting as he showered and that’s pushed her back a few minutes, so he squeezes behind her, where she’s still staring at her reflection, and reaches over her head for the medicine cabinet for his deodorant. He kisses her cheek as he does so and misses the correct shelf by a mile, knocking over a few things that both he and Mindy try to salvage. Someone, she says it’s him, he claims it’s her, grabs Danny’s shaving cream a little too hard and the blue gel like substance flies up, right onto Mindy’s face. She screams and fans her hands in the air, the blue stuff now transforming into foam when she tries to rub it off and fails, as she’s now gotten it over her eyes and she’s squeezed them shut.

 

“Owe, Danny, help! My beautiful blue eyes!”

 

“Okay, hold on,” He says, turning her around by the shoulders, trying not to laugh, “You do not have blue eyes.”

 

“They’re blue form the right angle and in the right light, Danny, please! I don’t want to be blind, I’m too shallow to go the rest of my life without looking in a mirror!”

 

“Mindy, you will not go blind! Just stand still for one second!” His voice does crack now, he chuckles as he presses her to the sink and reaches for a face towel nearby and then allows the faucet to run until it’s wet.

 

“It’s not funny, Danny!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” He exclaims, carefully wiping the shaving cream out of her eyes, his shoulders still shaking with mirth, “Just hold on a little bit longer, it’s almost gone.”

 

“Danny,” Mindy starts again, “I swear to god, if you keep laughing, you will not get laid for a month.”

 

“Who are you kidding?” He tells her, and gets the last bit of cream off her cheek. “There. All done.”

 

She carefully opens her eyes, fluttering her lashes as she gets used to the light and then offers a pitiful pout.

 

He can’t help it. He breaks. He’s laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes and he’s holding her to him even as she swats at his bare back and threatens to call off the wedding. She calls off the wedding at least twice a day.

 

“Danny, I hate you! You’re the worst! What’s the matter with you?”

 

“I’m sorry!” He kisses her shoulder, and then buries his face in her neck, muffling the dying chuckles. “You looked really adorable, if it’s any consolation.”

 

It’s cold at first, and he’s trying to figure out how it is that she reaches around behind her back for the can of shaving cream without him noticing until she’s sprayed it down his back.

 

He pulls back, startled and stares at her in disbelief. “You did not just do that, Lahiri.”

 

“Looks like you need another shower, babe. Better hop in it.” She sasses, then sidesteps him to reach into the shower to let the water run.

 

Her attention is redirected for no more than a second, but Danny is faster than she gives him credit for, and in no time, he’s hoisted her up and pulled her into the shower with him.

 

She’s half screaming, half laughing with him and pretty soon she’s soaked through the silk top and shorts she wears to sleep, the flimsy material sticking to her skin like cellophane.

 

“I hate you!” She exclaims, the water streaming down her face, but she kisses him back when he leans in and begins to work at the buttons of her top.

 

Her pajamas make a flopping sound when they land on the floor right beside the towel he had wrapped around his waist, soaked through as well.

 

He turns her just a fraction, enough so that they both get a hearty share of the stream without being visibly impaired by it, and kisses her neck, sucking a little, knowing very well that there will probably be a mark there that she will complain about, but secretly love.

 

“Danny, look how pretty my ring looks in the water.”

 

He pulls back, his hands rested loosely on her hips, one of her arms draped over his shoulder as she inspects her engagement ring with almost as much adoration as she does him on their best days. He smiles and takes her left hand in his, holds it up to the light and looks at the diamond as if he didn’t spend hours looking at it, picturing it on her finger and wondering if this was the one.

 

Finally, he nods, “Yeah, look at that. A very fine piece.” He looks at her then and smirks salaciously, “The ring’s nice, too.”

 

“Oh, my god.” She rolls her eyes but there’s the slightest hint of a smile. He drops her hand, in favor of gently palming her breast as he kisses her and she arches into him with a soft moan that echoes in the spacious shower stall.

 

He trails his mouth across her collarbone and down her chest plate, kissing the swell of each breast before sucking one hardened nipple into his mouth. She sighs and tilts her head back against the tile, her diamond studded hand delving into his hair. He rakes his teeth over the hardened nub, testing the pressure before tugging at it slightly and then sucking again, gliding his tongue around it, flicking it when she hisses and moans, pulling his hair slightly and jutting her hips forward.

 

Danny slides a hand between her legs and traces her slit with his middle finger in a feather light caress that just barely disturbs the well-trimmed curls she proudly sports now. She’s let it grow out since they’ve been together. She claims it’s not for him, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

 

She’s gripping his forearm with the hand not buried in his hair, squeezing and releasing, encouraging him to go further, but he is otherwise preoccupied with her breasts, alternating between one and the other, nipping the side of one, then moving onto the other to mouth it heartily. She can feel the moisture building between her legs, one having nothing to do with the shower, she’s pulsating with it, panting what she thinks is his name.

 

When he finally glides a finger inside her, he does it once, slowly stroking upwards as far as he can to then hook it inwards and ardently rub the spongy, swollen flesh there that will bring her to the edge in no time. She gasps and gyrates her hips, in effect rubbing herself against his palm, applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit.

 

She pulls at his hair again, a little harder to get his attention, but when he lifts his head away from her chest, he doesn’t lean in to kiss her like she hoped he would. Instead, he watches her, with a darkened glint in his eyes and a devilish smirk she can’t help but love. She moans when he slides another finger inside her, breath growing even heavier now.

 

“You’re going to marry me.” He says, in a tone that is surprisingly sweet, given the circumstances.

 

She smiles. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re going to be my _wife_.”

 

She’d say something if she could speak. Instead, she gives a little grunt, bares her teeth down on her lip and nods.

 

It satisfies him well enough because now he lunges forward and kisses her, nicely and thoroughly until all she can do is pull his hand out from between her legs herself and pull him forward, lifting one leg of the wet tiled floor to hook it over his hip, and working the head of his dick over her slit, coating it with her arousal, shivering with anticipation and moaning her impatience against his mouth.

 

He holds her leg for leverage as he sinks into her, groaning at the way she gyrates her hips and squeezes and releases, pulling him deeper. He presses his forehead to the crook of her neck, because he knows that if he looks at her while she’s doing _that_ , he won’t last very long and that is simply not an option.

 

She does it again, holding his cock like a vice, and then releases him, controlling the entire thing.

 

“ _Kegels are very important, Danny_.” She told him once. At the time, he had taken her apparent sincerity on the subject as facetiousness, but now he knows she was dead serious.

 

She’s holding him so tenderly, kissing his shoulder, lapping at the water on his skin now and again, if only for the sake of his reaction when she does it, the way he involuntarily jerks his hips forward and then stills completely in attempt to get himself under control.

 

She loves the way his taut muscles tense and relax under her touch, the way his breath hitches when she cups him, squeezing gently the same way she’s warmly wrapped around his shaft, holding him inside her. She shivers at the sensation, the sound of him groaning into her ear making her so wet that she whimpers.

 

He squeezes her thigh and shoves his hips into her, a wordless demand for her to stop her teasing.

 

Gasping, she throws her head back against the tile and closes her eyes, allowing him then to drive into her the way he wants; long, firm strokes that fill her deliciously. She’s pretty sure sex with Danny has gotten so good that she’s beginning to lose time. Somewhere along the line, she’s moaning and exclaiming what she assumes are words, and he’s grunting and groaning her name like a mantra, until her orgasm takes her over, blending with his like paint on a canvas.

 

“I’m glad this shower is so big.” She says, pressing her heated cheek against his shoulder as she exhales heavily, his heart beating rapidly along with her own.

 

It’s chilly after and they rush to wash off. She makes him wash her hair, twice because he’s doing it wrong the first time, and later, while he’s in bed reading something boring, she steals one of his shirts to sleep in.

 

She walks into the bedroom, scandalized, pulls his shirt up and turns around, jutting out her hip. “Danny, look what you did!”

 

He looks up from his book. She’s wearing his shirt and white cotton underwear, nothing more, nothing less, so yes, she’s got his immediate attention. “I’m looking,” He says with a smirk.

 

“Danny! Look!” She steps closer to him and he sits up until his breath is tickling her skin.

 

“Let’s have a look here.” She’s got four tiny bruises the shape of his fingers on her thigh. “Oh, yeah, look at that.” He kisses her leg and then sits back comfortably, picks up his book again.

 

“Danny, I’m very sensitive, you have to treat me with tenderness.”

 

“Really, Princess? Should we talk about the other night?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She indignantly replies, and turns away from him.

 

“Oh, I’m talking about the other night, when you—kept reminding me what a bad girl you were and told me you needed a good spanking. That night.” He offers her a nice, big, toothy smile, which she scoffs at immediately before leaving the room.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Just don’t look at your neck!”

 

“Danny, damn it!”

 


	7. 7 Door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Door, it's your turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this was written while drunk. I won't tell you which half so you'll guess.

“Do you see this, Danny?”

 

He’s trying to find the enormous flaw that’s getting her so worked up. She’s got a medium sized box open between them, the navy blue lettering staring him squarely in the face. His name is on it, her name is on it, and he can see nothing wrong with it. He scratches his head as his messenger bag slowly rolls off his shoulder and lands on the floor with a thud. She’s been home for hours, while he’s had to stay late at the hospital. It’s nearing midnight and she’s met him at the door before he’s even had a chance to kiss her hello.

 

She pushes a stack of wedding invitations into his chest and he grabs them just before they fall onto the floor.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening. I distinctly told the stupid wedding planner that TEAL was my color. TEAL. Not navy blue! Danny, why are you thumbing through them? They all look the same.”

 

He catches himself and awkwardly stacks the cards together, using his stomach for leverage as he sighs and shrugs his shoulders, wincing before he even says what he’s going to say.

 

“I don’t know, babe, they look fine to me.”

 

Her jaw drops, her mouth opening in closing in a way that reminds him of a guppy and he can’t help but smile at the image. “They look ‘fine’? Danny I can’t—okay.” She sighs, shuts her eyes and pinches the ridge of her nose as she takes a calming breath. “In order to not kill you, I’m going to remind myself of the thing you did to me this morning, both in the kitchen and in bedroom, and of how crazy bangable you look in scrubs. Just—give me one second. Danny, they are not fine, they are our wedding invitations and they have to be perfect! Teal is perfect, Navy blue is not…”

 

Something happens as she’s listing all the reasons navy blue could single handedly ruin their wedding day. The exhaustion that weighed down on him on his subway ride home converts into a languidly flowing coolness that works itself through him until he’s fully revitalized and he’s noticing the little crinkle in Mindy’s eyes as she expresses her utter revulsion with every possible outcome that may take place due to the wrong color or heaven forbid, the wrong font.

 

He takes the box from her hands and nods his head in agreement before placing it on the table behind them; right next a small stack of unopened mail.

 

“And I know you just want me to do what I want and just tell you when to show up, and I really, really don’t want you to be more involved in the wedding planning, trust me, but just agree with me when I say something sucks, Danny.”

 

He shrugs his jacket off and drops it on the floor. “Navy blue sucks, I agree.”

Mindy briefly notes the strange, out of character discarding of clothing, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge it. “It does, it really does, it’s such an lazy color to choose, you know?”

 

“Yeah, totally.” He reaches out and plucks the first button of her pajama top open, then another.

 

“Danny, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m agreeing with you.” He tells her, his voice low and telling as he steps closer to her and chastely kisses her, returning his attention to the buttons of her top.

 

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation about our wedding here.”

 

The shirt is open, and when he slips a hand inside it to curve over her side, she sighs. While her argument is definitely something she would deem compelling, Danny’s distraction is an argument all on its own, and right now, he’s winning.

 

He kisses her neck softly, leaving open-mouthed kisses down the line of her neck, against the space where her shoulder begins as he guides her with ease until she’s pressed against the door.

 

“I have something serious to discuss with you as well,” He says, trailing a hot stream of kisses lower still.

 

She moans softly at the feeling of his tongue shamelessly licking a path down the center of her ribcage and rounding her navel. Her eyes flutter shut and she feels her head fall back against the door at the same time her shorts disappear. She doesn’t remember kicking them off, but they’re gone and she’s breathlessly demanding Danny to kiss her.

 

There is a familiar tinkling sound in the otherwise quiet apartment as they do away with his belt and his pants drop to the floor before he lifts her off the ground and practically shoves her into the door with his entire body. They kiss languidly, smiling into each other’s mouths as he playfully nips at her lip, making her forget all about the hellish wedding planning.

 

In that moment, it doesn’t matter that the invitations are the wrong color, or that Danny’s mom wants to bring a plus-third, or even that Morgan wants one of his dogs to be the ring bearer. All Mindy’s mind has the capacity to comprehend, is Danny’s hands securely holding her up, his digits digging into her thighs, his pelvis grinding into her as if it’s their first time together all over again.

 

His mouth is hot on her, licking and sucking at the taut skin of the side of her neck, drawing out a blanket of goose bumps that makes her hiss and moan in the most guttural manner, arching her body as best as she can, trapped the way she is between his body and the flat, cold surface of his front door. _Their front door soon._

 

He was tired when he walked in minutes ago he swears it. But something about her animated features, the way she’s so passionate about every little thing, every thing is an emergency in Mindy’s eyes. She’s got more passion in her little finger than she’s even aware of and man, can he appreciate passion. It stirs him, this fury of hers, in the most inevitable way. It wakes him up, and fills him with energy he didn’t count on moments prior to being in the same room as she.

 

She slips slowly inside her and she grunts, exhaling as if she’s relieved that he’s finally, finally filling her. She makes this sound when he shifts his hips, like the sound she makes when she eats his Sunday morning pancakes. It makes him shiver all over. He often mistakes her sex sounds for her food sounds. It’s become something of an issue when they’re invited to dinner parties.

 

He told her once that being inside her was like charging a battery. She’d found it charming as hell and jumped him on the spot.

 

She whispers in his ear, something about the way he feels inside her, and how she’s so wet for him. It works. It isn’t what she said or how she said it. It’s the sound of her voice, the shade of her tone and her breath against his skin. It’s the way she really is so wet for him, the way her entire body seems to hum when he pumps into her.

 

He’s gyrating in the most excruciatingly enjoyable way and her breathing has become ragged against the perfect friction. He slows down gradually, watching her reaction as his pace reduces, drawing out every stroke. Her chest heaves, just slightly glistening with sweat as she meets his gaze in the well-lit doorway.

 

“Don’t stop, baby, keep going,” She pleads breathlessly, but he’s smiling wickedly at her, fighting the natural urge to slam his hips into hers for the sake of watching her shiver and hearing her whimper as he slows down. “Danny, please.”

 

But he’s completely still now, the vein on the side of his neck bulging as he, panting, watches her slowly lose herself. She leans forward, making a cheap attempt at his mouth but he quickly dodges her, pulling his head back with a winded chuckle. “So impatient.”

 

“Fuck you” She says, all moody, wrinkling her brow with discontent.

 

He gives a tiny thrust and she smiles even as she gasps his name.

 

“What was that?”

 

She laugh and finally succeeds in pulling him in for a kiss he responds to, practically fucking her mouth in the same way he literally _fucks_ her. The lock on the door makes a rattling sound under the weight of their bodies. Any passersby could hear their barely muffled grunts and the way Mindy gasps, the perversely careless sound of skin slapping against skin and the gradual loss of control that takes both of them over, making them forget about every insecurity, every thoughtful consideration for their neighbors.

 

There is nothing except the hint of marshmallow on her tongue and the brutal hold he has on her, the way she is shamelessly desperate for him and tells him so, both with graphic descriptions of exactly what he is doing to her, the way every ridge of his length stimulates her to a frenzy, and the way he tells her things, sweet things and dirty things he doesn’t realize he’s whispering, encouraging her to let go, to do this for him. Until finally, she does, crumbles all around him, a sobbing mess in his arms as her body stiffens and releases in short jolts that he follows with a string of grunts and curses into the crook of her neck. 

 

When they’re done, her thighs are bruised from his tight grip on her and his knees ache from the way they were just banging against the door, but the invitations are forgotten and now the exhaustion he feels is all due to Mindy, and it’s all the bett


	8. Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table sex. And some spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submissive Mindy. Not your thing? Look away.

“Hey, Danny?”

 

“Yeees?”

 

“Can you not say ‘ _yeees’_ like you don’t care about what I want to tell you?”

 

Danny smirked, turning a page of The New York times before reaching for his coffee. “Yes, dear?”

 

“Sarcastic, but better.” Mindy replied from the bedroom.

 

He laughed to himself and shook his head before setting the cup back down on the kitchen table. He combed his fingers through his hair, damp from the shower and groaned inwardly, shaking his head while he read some ridiculous story about the Pope. “What is it? I’m paying attention! Jesus! You’ve been in the bathroom for like twenty minutes! Was it that mysterious bowl in the break room? I told you not to eat it!”

 

“I didn’t eat it!” There was a pause. “Okay, I ate some of it and you were right so I threw it out, it wasn’t the mystery bowl, Danny, damn it, stop talking about it!”

 

“Okay, I’m done, I’m done! What? What is it? Come out here!”

 

“I will in a minute. Let me ask you something first. Do you remember a few weeks ago when we tried the spanking thing and we were so drunk it didn’t really work out?”

 

“I mean,” He started smugly. “I thought it worked out fine for the both of us. Twice for you, if I recall correctly.”

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. I saw it going differently in my head. Okay? We kind of…strayed from plan A.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, I bought something I thought you might like.”

 

He set the newspaper down and sat up in his seat, his interest suddenly piqued. “Oh?”

 

“What? I can’t hear you!”

 

“I said ‘ _oh_ ’! Could you just come out here?”

 

“ _Wait_! So, I bought this thing—you went to catholic school, right?”

 

“For like a year, yeah.”

 

“And I remember you told me the uniforms were red and white, right?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Well…”

 

Her shoes made a salacious sound as she stepped out of her bedroom and Danny’s jaw slowly dropped.

 

Mindy propped one hand on her hip and the other held a ruler that she gently tapped against her thigh. She wore a red and white plaid pair of shorts that could barely pass as such, a fitted short sleeve button down top that showcased just what a two hundred dollar push up bra from La Perla could do, a pair of black suspenders and belt that matched the cute little black bowtie on her neck. The glasses were a personal touch, of course, but the real cherry on the cake? The plaid platform pumps that made her legs look extra long and extra toned.  She considered going for the thigh highs but they didn’t’ do her any favors in terms of limb length. Bare was best, she’d decided.

 

“I thought this would inspire you.” She suggested, easily shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Holy mother of god.” Danny nearly moaned before he slid his palm straight down his face from forehead to chin, shaking his head in utter disbelief as he gawked at his fiancée from where he sat at the kitchen table.

 

“Do you like it?” She asked playfully, turning around, sure to make a show of it, jutting out her ass a little. “I think it’s cute.” She gently tapped the ruler to her ass, and smirked over her shoulder.

 

“It’s—cute—yeah—it’s very—come here.” He pushed his chair back and beckoned her over with his hand, impatiently.

 

“I’ll come.” She assured him, slowly making her way towards him, “But you might want to punish me when I tell you what I’ve been doing.”

 

“Oh yeah? What have you been doing? Have you been doing bad things?”

 

“Mmhmm. Very bad things. I’ve been, you know, skipping class and whatnot. Want to know what for?” She stepped between Danny and the table, turning away from him to lean over then lean over, sliding a plate of half eaten toast out of the way as she went.

 

“Oh, god…” Danny groaned, his eyes trained on her ass.

 

“Do you want to know what I did?” She asked again.

 

“God, yes.”

 

“I skipped class to practice kissing with my friend— _Keira_.” She arched her back and pushed her ass out a little, slowly swinging it from left to right. “Was that bad?”

 

“Very,” He choked out. “Very bad.” He was already standing up, surveying the scene before him. That of Mindy bent over the table, swinging her ass in those ridiculous shorts. She let out a slight moan, and he groaned, deep into his throat as he scratched his chin.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” She taunted. “Are you going to teach me a lesson?”

 

His eyebrows rose along with his inflection as he nodded his head and released an affirmative sort of grunting sound.

 

“Look ahead, don’t look at me.” He said sternly.

 

Mindy obeyed and focused on the wall at the other end of the apartment, trying to think about anything except the gruff quality Danny’s voice had suddenly adopted. She desperately wanted to press her knees together and rub until something gave, but resisted, concentrating instead on the dull, pin like twinge she was beginning to feel on both elbows, with her weight anchored on them. There, that seemed to help.

 

She held her breath as he approached, his body heat, more potent than that of the average person, told her he was close. She felt his hands on her hips first, kneading either side. His thumb pressed into the fleshy outer sides of her bottom as his fingers seemed to delve further inwards on her pelvis. She closed her eyes and silently released a breath that shook only a little, but then turned into an audible shudder when he pulled his hands completely away.

 

She felt a sharp little swat across her left cheek then and she couldn’t help the yelp that came.

 

“Be quiet.” Danny stated bluntly. He walked towards her again, coming to stand so close that she could feel him growing hard against her. The black suspenders she sported met in a crisscross at the base of her back, where he grabbed and pulled so her ass would conveniently be tightly pressed against him. She gasped and he smirked at the back of her head. He watched her back arch, allowed himself a moment before releasing the suspenders with an audible snap.

 

Mindy could feel the heat rise up to tint her cheeks in crimson red, she could feel the tightness in her chest as her breathing grew quickly ragged and wondered how she was going to let this keep going when she was already throbbing between her legs.

 

The last time they tried this, Danny didn’t take her very seriously. He’d playfully smacked her ass a couple of times before eventually pulling her into bed and it was frisky but it wasn’t— _porny_. 

 

This was porny.

 

“Is this what you wanted? Huh?” Danny asked before delivering a hearty spank.

 

This was definitely porny.

 

“Huh?” He smacked her again, grabbing a handful of her ass before dropping a lighter whack.

 

Maybe it was the outfit.

 

“Yes.” Mindy gasped, her fingers pressing hard against the wooden surface of the table through the fading sting his hand left behind. “Yeah, spank me. Harder.”

 

He struck her again, and once more on the opposite cheek, for the sake of balance, and wondered very briefly if maybe it was too hard. That is, before Mindy gasped and then released a laugh that dissolved into a moan. He inhaled sharply through his nose and fisted one hand at his side before striking down again with the other, getting about an inch of her thigh and leaving a fading red mark on her skin the exact shape of his fingers.

 

Blow after blow, she grew more and more aroused, until she was panting and unknowingly rubbing herself into the edge of the table, creating some friction to alleviate the pulsating that was becoming painful. She gasped and moaned his name, her hair no longer the controlled, intentional sexy tousle she so carefully styled earlier, but instead an unapologetic mess of soft waves that curtained over her face in her exertion. “Danny,” She gasped pleadingly, nearly moaning her request. “Please.”

 

Stepping forward, he gripped her side, sliding his palms around her waist to slide up her torso, briefly fingering her shirt buttons before fully groping both her breasts. She was breathing heavily and he could feel it, her chest heaving as he molded both mounds in his hands, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, he could feel her breathing when he pressed his mouth to the space between her shoulder blades and kissed her, shamelessly tugging at her shirt with his teeth.

 

She squirmed against him, grunting when he shoved his hips into her ass and then crying out in pleasure when he pinched her nipples through her shirt and padded bra. She pushed herself to an upright position and cupped her hands over both of his, encouraging him to squeeze harder.

 

His mouth left open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck while he brazenly squeezed her breasts, pinching the hardened nipples heartily before one hand skimmed down her torso, his digits tickling just beneath her ribcage, hitting the metal of her belt buckle and then traveling further south to cup her crotch with the entirety of his hand.

 

He could feel the heat emanating from her, as well as the subtle dampness gradually making itself evident through her shorts. She ground down into his fingers as he pushed them upward, his middle finger taunting her opening , rubbing in sturdy circles until she’d thrown her head back against his shoulder and moaned.

 

He bit down on her neck where he could feel her pulse, dragging his mouth over to her ear to raggedly ask, “Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to touch you like this?”

 

“Mmm yes,” Mindy said hastily, the hand guiding his over her breast a white knuckle grip while the other slipped bellow to the one fingering her through her shorts. At this, he swiftly pulled that hand away and spanked the side of her ass. 

 

Mindy felt hot, boiling even, she could feel her arousal soaking her underwear, a fact she half dreaded because she’d taken great care in choosing just the right pair for the occasion. A lacy kind she hoped Danny would at least get a chance to see and enjoy, except now, it was more likely that they’d be discarded all too quickly. She pushed her ass against him and groaned before turning her face toward his, hoping to get at least one kiss.

 

“You can touch yourself when I say you can touch yourself.” He said instead, keeping his lips at bay as he stared at hers, his hand finding its way back between her legs to toy with the hem of her shorts, slipping a finger inside, just enough to feel the slickness of her, and she whimpered. “Is this making you wet? Huh? Me fingering you like this? Is this what you wanted? Me to spank you raw before I fuck you until you can’t talk?”

 

 _Shit_ , Mindy thought, this was not exactly what she was planning when she ordered this outfit, but it sure as hell was working wonders. His breath was hot on her neck, his finger was drawing lazy circles around her sex, coaxing her arousal until his hand was slick with it, and she was sure something would be sore tomorrow. Whether it’d be her ass or tits, she didn’t know yet, but something would definitely hurt in the morning.

 

“Yes, you make me so wet,” She whined, moaning in disappointment when he pulled his hand out from her grip, leaving her breast all too needy for attention, to grab a handful of her hair. “ _Fuck_ …” She hissed before he crushed his mouth to hers. It was all tongue and teeth and in time she was all but writhing against him, hoping and praying he would just fuck her.

 

“What do you want me to do you?” He rasped in between bruising kisses, pressing the heel of his palm to her mons, massaging it firmly but not quite reaching that friction toward her clitoris just yet.

 

The feeling alone made her eyes water and she shook a little. “Whatever you want. You can do whatever you want.”

 

He smirked, knowing fully well he didn’t often get compliant, submissive Mindy so he’d damn well better take advantage of it. Kissing her one more time and indulging in a nibble of her bottom lip, he bent her over the table again, nudging her legs apart with his knee before withdrawing his hand only to cup her again, from behind this time. From this angle, he could press the heel of his palm right to her pussy. She was soaked now, he could feel it on the pads of his fingers, and he could smell it. It was making him so hard, he could barely stand it. But this was too good to cut short.

 

She gasped his name and spread her legs wider, wondering why the fuck he wouldn’t just fuck her already. She was about to demand just that when, without a warning, Danny slipped a finger inside the crotch of her shorts and underwear, and slipped it inside her, about an inch or so, enough to get her going, enough to make her whimper before he did that lazy circle thing that made her crazy and she hissed. She could have cried it felt so good.

 

“I’m going to make you come until you can’t anymore.” He said behind her, watching hungrily as she not so subtlety pushed her ass into his hand, greedily seeking more. “You want me to do that?”

 

“Mm-hmm…” She managed to mumble. He smacked her ass with his free hand and she felt another rush of arousal surge forward, making her heart race so fast she could feel it thunder in her chest.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I want you to make come. I want to come for you, Danny.”

 

His cock twitched in his shorts and he wondered just how long he could drag this out for with Mindy all needy and writhing like that. He needed to get rid of her fucking clothes.

 

He pulled at her belt roughly, then snapped the suspenders off before dragging her shorts down her legs, allowing her just enough time to kick them off before he was touching her again, only now he didn’t shy away from indulging, pushing two fingers inside before dragging them out slowly to trace her slit, expertly parting her labia to circle her clitoris a few times before dragging the fingers back along the slit, to the perineum and back to delve inside her.

 

He pumped firmly but slowly until her legs were wobbly and all she could do was gasp and moan his name. Her orgasm rolled through her, so unexpectedly that she was rendered silent as she rocked her body through it, wave after delicious wave dripping out of her and onto his hand. Her face was practically planted to the table when she was finally able to move and she hardly had time to register time and place before Danny turned her over and lifted her onto the table.

 

She imagined that if she could feel her ass, it would hurt, but at the moment, all she could feel was a whoosh of cool air shortly before she felt Danny’s firm hold on her legs pulling her toward the edge of the table. He pulled his shirt off and smiled wickedly at her as he grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder. She felt the air leave her lungs in one heavy breath and found herself closing her eyes in anticipation as she leaned back on her hands and watched Danny fall swiftly to his knees before her.

 

He quickly probed inside the slick folds of her sex with skillful dexterity to quickly locate her clit, which he sucked into his mouth, flicking it briefly with his tongue before letting it go and repeating. It was almost too much and Mindy shot her head up and cried out, breathing through her mouth and beyond caring what that might look like. Danny lapped at her, long, luxurious licks he stopped to occasionally nibble on the tender flesh in the apex of her thighs.

 

He tugged her closer, felt her pull back a little as her ass hit the ledge of the table. He squeezed her thigh in reprimand and further lapped at her, lifting the fleshy hood hiding her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking at it, gentler this time, kissing it and drawing an unseen pattern along her cunt until she was gasping and tugging at his hair with unabashed force.

 

She felt his fingers inside her, his mouth all over her and she came so hard that she sobbed more obscenities than she was even aware she knew. Somewhere during her undoing, she’d fallen onto the table, flat on her back and spread out.

 

When the ringing in her ears seemed to fade away, she heard him pull at the drawstring of his shorts, heard him kick off his sneakers, and then she felt the sharp tug on both her arms as he pulled her back up to sit. She reached for him immediately, seemingly searching for every drip of herself in his mouth as he worked at the buttons of her shirt and roughly pulled it off her. He pulled the cups of her brassier down, leaving both breasts exposed for his greedy devouring. He mouthed one as he palmed the other, moaning against her skin before he switched.

 

He licked his way up her chest, her neck and chin before capturing her mouth in another kiss, one he stretched out, allowing her body to mold in relax against his for only a moment before he reached between their bodies and traced her slit with the tip of his cock.

 

She shivered, their lips barely grazing as she braced herself.

 

“You want to fuck me?” She taunted, her tongue darting out to flick his upper lip as his ragged breathing began to match own. She gasped at the first thrust, her hand coming up to the side of his face.

 

In one swift movement, he grabbed both her hands and pinned her wrists behind her back in one hand while, with the other he braced her thigh and everything went bright.

 

She couldn’t make out what came before what. His mouth marked her skin, his fingers bruised her thighs where he gripped them, and her wrists strained in his grasp, her shoulders aching when she pulled to no avail. She clenched around him, her pussy like a slick, desperate vice around his cock as he slammed into her, knocking grunts and growl like noises out of both of them. Somewhere, he let go of her thigh and maneuvered his hand in the tight space between their thrusting pelvises to finger her clit, rubbing in quick, precise rounds about the throbbing little nub and making her hips buck harder against his.

 

She forced her eyes open and was met by a panting, crooked grin. A thin line of perspiration trickled across Danny’s hairline, disappearing somewhere down the side of his face. If she could manage a singular voluntary movement, she’d push forward and lick it right off of him.

 

She managed to turn her hand in his in such a way that he felt her engagement ring, the large stone gently scraping him. Something about it made something within him spark and he laughed. A chuckle he could only describe as pure contentment; from being inside her, from seeing her go to ridiculous lengths just to please him, from knowing that in just a few short months, he’d be her husband.

 

He kissed her, so deep and careful, a perfect counterpoint to the way the rest of his body claimed her, or perhaps she claimed him. It didn’t matter.

 

She clamped down around his shaft, whimpering against his mouth as her entire body convulsed, tiny involuntary shock waves that made her arch into Danny, her heated chest pressed against his own until she felt his release, hot and deep inside her. She’d forgotten all about her wrists until he inevitably let her go and wrapped both arms around her, practically lifting her off the table until she’d wrapped her legs around him and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She didn’t feel him move, didn’t feel him carry her. She didn’t realize they’d moved away from the kitchen until he’d set her down in bed and pulled her to rest limply on his chest.

 

Her heart beat erratically in her chest, her legs ached, her wrists were sore and her lungs struggled still to work properly. With a smile, she turned her mouth onto his chest and breathed him in deeply before dropping a kiss there and hummed.

 

“So, was _that_ what you imagined?” He asked, giving her a little squeeze.

 

“Not at all. It was way, way better. Way, WAY better. Thank you.”

 

“No, no, thank _you_.” He caught sight of her wrist, a small, fading red mark around it, and he frowned, the guilt instantly setting in as he picked it up and examined it closely. “Shit, Mindy, this is not okay.”

 

She sighed and scooted a little higher to come face to face with him. “Hey, I could have stopped you if I wanted, okay? I’m fine. It was good. I promise.” She kissed him, over and over until he’d eased under her. When she pulled back, the concern in his eyes melted her and she smiled warmly at him as she touched his cheek. “You didn’t hurt me. Were you not there for the multiple orgasms, or what?”

 

“Fine.” He conceded grumpily. “But don’t think this is going to be a regular thing.”

 

“But maybe a little spanking?”

 

He glared. “Maybe just a little.”


	9. Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Vending machine. All you need to know.

The pink and purple tiara on her head fell right off the second her back hit the vending machine. She yelped at first but then laughed against Danny’s mouth as he pushed and the vending machine tilted a little against the wall. The various necklaces hanging from her neck jingled loudly between them and he pulled back suddenly to quickly scan her from head to toe.

 

“What are you wearing right now?”

 

She pressed her hand to her chest, the plastic beads rattling. “Oh, every time I catch one of the girls crossing their legs, I get a their beads! Except, then I have to drink something, but those are the rules.”

 

“I’m talking about this shirt you’re wearing, where’s your pants, Min?”

 

She rolled her eyes as he fingered the hem of her gorgeous, sequined dress and poked at his forehead with her index finger. “You’ve got lipstick on your forehead.”

 

“That was Morgan, I swear.” He slurred a little bit. But then again, so did she.

 

They’d been out on the respective Bachelor and Bachelorette parties for a couple of hours now, and they had been doing fine, until the texting happened. A few drinks and a very dirty conversation later, they’d agreed that the hospital was in equal distance from where they both were and chose the lounge to escape for a few minutes of making out and maybe a quickie.

 

His hand wandered up her dress as he kissed the side of her neck and she sighed.

 

“Well, you look ridiculous. I look awesome.” She said meekly.

 

“You do. You do look awesome. You look so hot.”

 

His hands were greedy on her, squeezing her side as he skimmed it.

 

“I’ve missed you.” She said, slipping both hands inside his jacket to wrap her arms around his midsection to pull him closer in order to kiss his chin and neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed against her lips when he swallowed. She smirked wickedly and then darted her tongue out to lick it briefly.

 

“I’ve missed you, too.”

 

“I don’t want to be at my stupid bachelorette party anymore, I want you to take me home.” She pouted, gasping when she felt his middle finger trace her slit through her underwear.

 

“You want to go home?”

 

She grunted a little and slowly gyrated her hips against his hand. “I do but I think we should get back to our parties, because our friends are going to kill us.”

 

“Do we have to go right now?”

 

“Mmm nope.” She said, reaching for his fly and pulling it down slowly. “We can play for five minutes.”

 

“Play?”

 

“Mmmhmm. Hands only.”

 

“What? Why?” His complaint dissolved into a groan when her bare hand wrapped around his length, squeezing affectionately.

 

“Because, silly. It’ll be more fun when we get home tonight. If you’re conscious.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be conscious— _shit_.”

 

Her thumb grazed the tip, coaxing the bit of precum over the head and up the shaft, beginning to stroke him slowly. His palms were flat against the machine behind her now, his breath heavy. She bit down on her lip as she continued, moaning softly in the back of her throat when he thrust his hips into her hand. “I love it when you’re hard like this. Will you be hard for me later tonight?”

 

He choked back a grunt and slapped one hand against the glass, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Mindy…”

 

“Because I need you to be hard,” She continued huskily, pumping a little bit faster and adding just a tad more pressure. “I want you to fuck me so hard that the neighbors call to complain. Will you?”

 

His eyes met hers, his hands itching to touch her. “Yeah,” He nodded and then kissed her, hard, as she worked him faster. She pulled back abruptly, slowing down her pace as she whispered harshly in the darkened lounge, “I’m so wet, Danny. Just thinking about you inside me makes me throb. Do you know how good you feel inside?”

 

She cupped his balls her left hand while the right continued a steady pace around his dick, working him just the way he liked, squeezing as she stroked out, imitating what she imagined her pussy felt like. He didn’t say a word, he simply panted against her shoulder, his body inching closer to her, his hips jerking forward as the pressure intensified.

 

She hummed into his ear, giving it just a hint of a moan. “I love when you fuck me like you can’t help it.”

 

He groaned her name and in a few well-timed strokes, he came, careful not to get anything on her dress, as he knew she’d offer quite a few ways to murder him. Recovery time was only a couple of minutes before he brazenly shoved a hand between her legs and pushed her underwear aside to find her as wet as she’d claimed to be.

 

His brow went up and he smirked down as his middle finger worked in long, leisurely strokes inside her. “You weren’t lying.”

 

Baring down on her bottom lip, she tensed briefly, milking his finger and groaning gutturally as he dragged the digit out slowly, and then pushed it back inside her, this time making sure to rub the heel of his palm against her clitoris.

 

The back of her neck tingled and she whimpered. “Oh, fuck…”

 

“No fucking, you said just hands.” He teased and laughed when she glared back at him.

 

She exhaled shakily, her hips chasing the feel of his hand as it withdrew just briefly and then returned with a second and third finger. She gasped and grasped his shoulder for leverage. Shutting her eyes tightly, she smirked and moaned as he pumped into her.

 

Her phone rang, but he continued, pausing only at seeing her reach inside her jacket for her phone. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Keep going.” She panted, tapping the screen and then pressing the speaker to her ear. “What, Peter?” She met Danny’s knowing smirk with one of her own, carefully breathing in and out as his ministrations resumed.

 

“Hey, Min, do you know where your fiancé is? He disappeared.”

 

“Uh—no, Pete, I don’t know where he is, sorry, pal.” The vending machine was warm behind her and it only exacerbated her state when Danny circled her clit with his thumb. She mouthed a hearty “Fuck” at him and then lightly banged her head against the glass, playing off a grunt as a thoughtful ‘hmm’. “Have you looked in the—oh—bathroom?”

 

“No—I haven’t—did you just call me Pete? And Pal? Man, you’re drunk.”

 

“Hmm? Yep, yeah, I’m so, _so_ —god, yeah, I’m so fucking drunk.” She gasped as Danny squeezed her breast with his free hand while he pumped a little harder and then latched his mouth onto the side of her neck, sucking and biting until she shuddered painfully and came into his palm, the phone still tucked against her ear. “Oh, my god—Peter, just find him, I’m sure he’s in bath—room okayIhavetogo.” She ended the call just before the phone slipped out of her hand, which quickly thereafter fisted into Danny’s hair until she’d stopped seizing and he was gently kissing the sore spot on her neck.

 

As soon as she was able to, she smacked his shoulder and breathlessly accused him of cheating.

 

“Whatever,” He retorted in a tone he’d adopted from her. “You liked it.”

 

“Get out of here.” She glared as she pulled herself together and picked her phone up off the floor as Danny’s began to ring.

 

“Be awake when I get home tonight.” He saucily warned while reaching for the doorknob, suddenly sober as a priest, and left the room.

 

Mindy shook her head to herself and decided maybe she should not drink so much tonight.


	10. Washing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times right after the vending machine.

She practically has to peel off her jacket as she stumbles into the apartment and doesn’t bother with the lights. She isn’t drunk; not really, mostly she’s just pissed and reeking of red wine Maggie’s spilled all over her on the ride home. She makes it to the laundry room and starts the machine, letting the cold water run as she reaches for the hem of her dress and pulls with all her might, the wet material also sticking to her like leather to a wet stripper.

 

She struggles to get the dress up and over her head and she could swear she feels her arms pop right out of their sockets before eventually getting the flimsy shred of fabric into the machine along with her jacket. The tag said ‘dry clean only’ but it’s only a cheap knock-off from Forever 21. If it survived Maggie, it’ll survive the rinse cycle.

 

She hears Danny singing first, his voice muffled behind the closed door, but so distinctly him, and so distinctly _drunk_.

 

She didn’t expect a completely sober Danny but this doesn’t sound like a fully operating one, not for what she had in mind.

 

He struggles with the keys, which she hears him drop twice before finally getting the right one in the slot. The door opens and his voice filters through.

 

“… _they love the way I riiiide it, they love the way riiii_ —hi baby.”

 

It’s sort of impressive how quickly he spots her given his obvious state.

 

“You said you weren’t going to get too drunk!” She demands, both hands on her hips, looking a bit ludicrous and not at all as stern as she hopes, given she’s standing there in her underwear and stiletto heels.

 

He’s smiling at her, humming under his breath as he shrugs off his jacket and dramatically sends it flying somewhere into the kitchen on his way to her, his eyes devouring her. Okay, maybe he’s not as drunk as she initially assumed.

 

“— _all up on your frame, baby say my name_ …” He’s getting closer now, and Mindy’s getting a little nervous. “Who said I’m drunk?”

 

“You couldn’t even open the door.”

 

“… _you love the way I riiide it_ …”

 

“And you’re singing, what? Ciara?”

 

“Just happy to be home, baby.” He tells her, reaching for her with an appreciative low growl that dissolves into an open mouthed kiss on the side of her neck. “You’re doing laundry? You know how hot you are when you’re all domestic?”

 

“I thought you were going to say I look hot half naked in high heels, but whatever.”

 

“Well, that was a given.” He’s somehow walked her backwards without her knowledge and she yelps when her ass hits the cold steel of the washing machine.

 

“Why are you all sticky? You taste like wine.” He sucks on her clavicle and she’s embarrassingly lost for words already. He lifts her onto the machine all too easily and she spreads her legs to accommodate his frame. “What have you been doing?” He further inquires.

 

Mindy sighs and arches into him, her skin coated in Goosebumps, her hips gyrating lightly against the soft vibration of the machine beneath her as he sucks one pert nipple into his mouth after having rid of her bra. He swirls his tongue around the pebbled nub, grazing it with his teeth, then sucking it and running the flat of his tongue over and around it until she’s all but humping the washing machine. She’s got one hand on the cold edge and the other is buried in his hair, a month overgrown and long enough to grip firmly.

 

“Maggie,” She breathlessly explains, “She spilled a bottle of wine on me in the limo—oh—I was going to take a shower.”

 

He hums his approval against her skin as he dips his head and nips at her rib cage, drawing a gasp, followed by a breathy giggle before she swats his shoulder.

 

“Maybe later.”

 

She has a list of witty, sexy comebacks lined up somewhere in her head, she can feel them in the recesses of her mind, but try as she might she can’t think, especially once his mouth makes contact with her pussy. Mindy isn’t sure how or when, but Danny’s taken off or ripped off her underwear and—one of his many talents can be that he’s a fucking magician. But at the moment, she could not care less.

 

He’s got one of her legs hooked over his shoulder and is doing some very not catholic things with his tongue. He laps at her labia leisure, sucking it gently, then rounding the clitoris just briefly, enjoying every little gasp and moan Mindy releases. Her grip is tighter in his hair and she’s beginning to pull while her hips are making shorter thrusts against his mouth.

 

He smiles and takes one final, long lick up her slit, coaxing her arousal with the upward swipe of his tongue to her clit. He goes from sucking, to flicking, and spreading the tiny waves of pleasure by licking around the base of the swollen nub. By now, Mindy is half moaning, half cursing.

 

She isn’t sure what to concentrate on more closely, the steady vibration underneath her, or Danny’s mouth. It’s almost too much and—no, Danny’s mouth definitely warrants more attention.

 

“Fuck, Danny!” She’s coming right into his mouth, his talented, relentless mouth, which keeps lapping and sucking and fucking until she physically can’t stand it and she pushes his head away.

 

She’s panting so heavily that she can’t speak. But he’s smiling that smug grin of his and all she can think to do is pull him forward so she can taste herself on his lips, which does shamelessly, if ever there was a kiss that could be described as vulgar, this would be it. She arches her entire body into him, rounding both arms around his neck so they’re flush against one another.

 

She flicks his top lip with the tip of her tongue, nips at the bottom one and moans deeply when they kiss once again. There’s no shy hesitation, no warming up to anything, their teeth clash clumsily and she can taste all of herself on his tongue. It makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she wraps her legs around him, grinding against Danny, who is still fully—unacceptably—dressed. The realization seems to hit them both simultaneously as they fumble with his shirt, pulling it out of the waist of his pants, lips still inelegantly kissing, that is until Danny grows impatient and he reluctantly tears his mouth from Mindy’s to quickly discard of his shirt, only to quickly cradle her face in both hands to lean in and reclaim her lips.

 

His breath is hot on her cheek as he tilts his head sideways and does this thing where he kisses along her jawline, once in a while baring his teeth against her skin and giving these little groans that make Mindy want to die.

 

Her hands skim down his torso, raking her nails over his pectorals and down his ridiculously toned abdomen. She likes the way she can feel him catch his breath right before she reaches his belt buckle. She’s quick to pull the leather tongue of his belt from the small metal ring, and even quicker to shove his pants down to the floor along with his underwear.

 

She wraps one hand around him, sighing at the feel of him already hard in her palm. She squeezes tentatively and he gives her thighs a little squeeze while his teeth tug a little too hard at her neck. Mindy gasps and pumps her hand slowly along the length of his erection, feeling herself getting worked up just touching him, anticipating him inside her. With minor maneuvering she’s closer to the edge of the washing machine and there he is, hot, and hard, and throbbing inside her and Mindy has to throw her head back and relish in just how good it feels to be wrapped around him.

 

“Fuck, Min, you feel so good. I missed you tonight.” He grunts, moving slowly, dropping haphazard kisses upon Mindy’s mouth until she’s bracing herself on the shelf above her head and jutting her hips harder.

 

Tracing a line from Danny’s shoulder to his ear with her tongue, Mindy whispers huskily, “Fuck me like you missed me then.”

 

She smirks upon hearing his breath hitch, followed by a low growl before he digs his fingers into her thighs, drags her dangerously close to the edge of the washing machine and the angle is just right as he slams into her. She gasps and grins back at him, cradling the back of his neck as his hips draw back briefly and then thrust forward again.

 

His eyes are dark, full of intent, and this alone gets Mindy’s heart rate going faster.

 

The spin cycle seems to be coming to an end when Danny cradles the back of Mindy’s head holding her at eye level as her second orgasm nears.

 

“Look at me,” He pants, driving into her in that way that makes her forget her name. “Baby, look at me.”

 

With some effort, she manages to keep her eyes open and she’s moaning and holding onto him as he watches her, breath heavy, lips smiling, with eyes full of wonderment. It never seizes to amaze her how he can do that, completely disarm her when she’s already coming apart.

 

She kisses him through his release, one of her hands feeling the way the muscles of his back contract with every jerking motion of his hips, and the other toying with his hair until he’s as spent as she is.

 

She kisses his cheek, his forehead and nose, and the other cheek before kissing his chin. “I love you,” She murmurs against his stubble, inhaling deeply and storing the memory for the next time some selfish newborn baby keeps them apart for the night.

 

“I love _you_.” He tells her, and then kisses her chastely before carefully brushing her hair out of her face.

 

Her hand is lightly pressed against his chest. She loves the way her engagement ring shines even when it’s dark. “That was Ciara you were singing earlier, right?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“That song kind of turns me on.”

 

He tilts his head, surprised, “Really?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” The machine buzzes then and she smiles at him, all rosy cheeked and happier than she ever thought she could be. “Why don’t you get my dress out of this thing while I go put on some music and then you meet me in the shower? Maybe I’ll show you some of my stripper moves, Diamond.”

 

She’s barely in the shower before his joined her, warm and slippery as he kisses her under the shower head, somewhere in the room, playing off of Mindy’s iPod, a playlist consisting of 98 of her favorite R&B slow jams form the 90’s and early 00’s is just beginning and it’s a known fact they won’t be getting much sleep tonig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally listened to a bunch of Ciara while I was writing this. Not gonna lie. It helped a lot.


	11. Fire Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard.

“Here,” Mindy’s hand appears through the window and Danny takes the bottle opener from her.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

A minute later, she climbs through, onto the fire escape, in nothing but a pair of bright blue panties and a black tank top.

 

“Hey what are—Mindy, put on some shorts or something!” He looks around for any peeping Toms. “Are you crazy!”

 

“What?” She asks offhandedly, taking the beer he’s just opened from his grasp as she takes a seat beside him, a pile of blankets underneath them to cushion their asses. “Danny, it’s 300 degrees, I am not going to wear pants.”

 

“You’re in your underwear! Someone could see you?”

 

“Who?” She motions around with her free hand. In fact, there is no one else around. “It’s two in the morning. People are sleeping. In air conditioning.”

 

“You don’t need air conditioning.”

 

“It’s freaking boiling hot, Danny.”

 

“It’s nice! _Isn’t_ this nice? We’ve got a cooler full of beer, it’s a full moon out, you’ve got a hot fiancé, and we’re off duty. What could be better?”

 

“Air conditioning.”

 

He shakes his head and thinks of something to distract her with. “So, two weeks until you’re sleeping with a married man. How does it feel?”

 

“Hot,” She pouts.  “But –actually, it’s kind of weird.” She looks over at him and scrunches her nose, her eyes crinkling in the briefest of smiles. “You’re going to be my old man. The uh—old ball and chain.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Hey, you know what we should do?”

 

“What?” He asks before taking a swig of his beer, weary of what could be cooking in that crazy mind of hers.

 

“We should not have sex until the wedding.”

 

He snaps his head in her direction, confusion written all over his face. “Why?”

 

“Because, it’s what people do, Danny. Kind of like—kind of like a cleanse before the wedding. Like a sex cleanse.”

 

“You’re making this up, I don’t like it.”

 

“Come on,” She reaches over and combs her fingers through his hair. “Humor me. It’ll be fun.”

 

“You have a twisted perception of _fun_.”

 

He’s pouting, but he leans into her touch and she smiles when he groans softly, his eyes closing for a moment as she rakes her nails along his scalp.

 

“Please?” She coos, and then carefully moves to straddle him, finally eye to eye. She kisses his nose and scoots closer, “Pretty please?” She takes the bottle from his hand and places both his and her own inside, just over the window ledge.

 

His hands are sliding up and down her bare thighs, staring up at her with his head tilted back against the wall. He doesn’t seem convinced yet, so she kisses the side of his neck, grinding forward gently and breathing softly against his skin. She can feel his erection grow and she smiles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He squeezes her thighs, his voice throaty when he suggests they go inside.

 

“No,” She shakes her head and pulls back to smirk wickedly at him. “Here.”

 

“Mindy, I’m not even sure this thing is safe.”

 

“Oh, where’s your sense of adventure? Come on.” She kisses the shell of his ear as a siren sounds off bellow them. Her breath tickles him and she can feel in the way he relaxes under her touch that she’s won.

 

As big a fight as he puts on, he knows he never really wins—though by extension, he is winning everyday.

 

She’s got a few inches on him when she’s on his lap, and it’s advantageous because he’s at nearly eye level with her breasts, which are currently confined in but a flimsy tank top, the pebbled nipples tempt him through the thin material and he licks a quick path up the side of her neck, just the right element of saltiness from the slightest hint of sweat mixed with cocoa butter, before latching onto one tiny nub. He makes a humming sound, something earnest and uncontrived because in so many ways, Mindy’s body is like coming home to Danny.

 

She arches into him, cradling the back of his head as the clear evidence of her arousal makes its appearance, gradually soaking her underwear through, dampening Danny’s shorts as she grinds her hips down against his crotch.

 

He opens his mouth wide and takes in as much of her breast as possible, flicking the nipple with his tongue and bearing his teeth down on the mound while he palms the other firmly, squeezing generously, relishing in the sound of her sighing gradually turning into soft moaning.

 

He exhales hotly against her skin through his nose, and it should bother her, because the last thing she needs in the middle of a heat wave, is something hot and wet. But she is hot herself in the best way, all over. She doesn’t even mind that her shirt is damp with his saliva when he releases her.

 

She kisses him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as he continues to lavish attention onto her chest, molding and squeezing, pinching, making her squirm on his lap as she grows breathless.

 

The friction feels good. His dick rubs her clit deliciously with every circular motion of her hips. Sometimes she thinks the best part is necking and dry humping Danny until they can’t see straight. It’s all the heat radiating from him and the sweet tingle that rolls down her neck, straight through her spinal cord, wrapping around her tendons and ligaments, making her feel like she only exists through the undulating motion of her body against his.

 

A stray breeze brushes against her lower back where her top’s ridden up and it snaps her back to the present, where Danny is saying something against her neck as he sucks at her pulse point, no doubt leaving a hickey behind.

 

“What?” She breathlessly asks, leaning into his mouth and hissing at a particularly harsh nip of her neck.

 

“Lift your hips,” He rasps, this time pulling back to stare up at her as she gingerly does as told.

 

He’s quick in maneuvering himself out of his shorts sliding the crotch of her underwear to the side. She’s wet and pulsating and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she takes in the length of him in one, torturously slow stroke, her pussy adjusting to his girth once she’s seated back on his lap.

 

She’s got one hand curved over the metal railing to her right and the other fisted in Danny’s hair, her heaving chest flush against his own as he holds her tightly to him with an arm wrapped around her middle.

 

Her lips are parted, tiny puffs of air escaping between them and she is briefly squeezing and releasing his cock with her pussy, unknowingly working him up to an almost painful degree. He squeezes her waist, his fingers digging into her side. With his chin tilted upward he captures her mouth and languidly kisses her with the gentle pace her hips adopt. She moves in slow strokes, her legs spreading wider, her knees pushing the many blankets beneath them, giving way to the harsh metal that in result begins to pinch her knees. She would stop to accommodate herself if Danny didn’t choose that moment to thrust his hips upward, one sharp, perfect counter stroke that hits every single raw nerve that needs to be hit.

 

She whimpers and tears her lips from his, her grip on the railing tightening.

 

He’s breathing harshly, the look in his eyes as intense as it was the first time they were together.

 

The hand in his hair slides swiftly over his cheek, and he waits. She resumes her leisured pace, Stroking around and up and down, forcing herself to go slowly, if only to keep that concentrated, heated glaze in his eyes until it’s almost too much and her moaning increases in volume.

 

“Shhh…” He says, stilling her with another squeeze of her waist before he cradles the back of her head with his free hand and his hips begin to really move, pumping relentlessly, holding her still as he fucks the sound out of her and all she can do is concentrate on breathing and the orgasm that is fast approaching.

 

She squeezes the railing as hard as her hand will squeeze and finds her voice in between gasping breaths to say, “Pull it, pull my hair.”

 

Danny gives Mindy’s hair a sharp tug and she’s too far gone to know if she’s making a sound loud enough for the city to hear, or if she’s lost all use of her vocal chords because it’s all white behind her eyelids and all she can feel is the pulsating throughout her entire body and the way her pussy clamps down around Danny’s dick. She’s coming, long and hard and it isn’t long before he’s emptying his own release into her, hot and messy and way too inappropriate for the fire escape, most definitely.

 

Her heart is thundering in her chest and she can feel him trying to catch his breath as he rubs her back in calming circles. She shakes a little, the small aftershocks of her orgasm, and an involuntary laugh escapes her as she pulls back slowly to look at him.

 

That sated look on his face that she knows so well will never get old, no matter how familiar it is.

 

The sound of the city seems to pour in all around them suddenly and self consciously, she looks around them and behind her. No one seems to be near still.

 

“Are you sure you want none of this for two whole weeks?”

 

She kisses him, long and deep, before drawing back and smiling warmly at him. “I’m sure.” She won’t tell him she’s never been more unsure of anything in her life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I wrote this and I didn't like it, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. So, it is what is is, guys.


	12. Supply Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supply Closet

“Stop it.”

 

Danny grins, but keeps staring at Mindy from across the table. “Stop what?”

 

She sighs. “We’re at work. Don’t look at me like that at work. Or at all. You can’t touch me.”

 

“Look at you like what? I’m not looking at you in any way out of the ordinary.”

 

“I’m not having sex with you.”

 

“What if I made you pancakes for dinner?”

 

“No.”

 

“What if I do the dance for you?”

 

“No.”

 

“What if I wear that Bane costume you got me?”

 

She looks at him now, leering at him from behind a sliver of coffee cake before shaking her head. “Stop it, Danny.”

 

“Listen, you haven’t told many people about this pact, we don’t have to come out losers, let’s just take it back now, babe.”

 

“Danny,” she sighs again, setting her fork down to meet his desperate gaze. “You look so crazy right now, first of all, and second, I told plenty of people we are holding out until the wedding, I am not breaking this, Danny! I bet Peter fifty bucks I could hold out and I refuse to lose out to frat boy! I _refuse_.”

 

The whole time Mindy’s been making her case, Danny’s been slowly dragging his chair toward her and by the time she’s done talking he’s gently kissing the shell of her ear.

 

“Danny…” Mindy warns, except it comes out as more of a breathy whine and she finds herself leaning into his mouth.

 

He traces her ear with the tip of his tongue and she presses her legs together as hard as she can, her breath coming out in a sharp little gust before he kisses her earlobe, at which point her eyes shut and she bites her lip to keep from whimpering just before he sucks the lobe into his mouth and the teasing tug of his teeth makes her entire body break out in goose bumps. “ _Stop_.” She sighs, a pathetic pleading little moan. A moan that dissolves into a soundless exclamation when he suddenly pulls away, leaving her cold and breathing harder than she should be.

 

The sound of his chair scraping against the break room floor as he pushes himself away from her is like nails on a chalkboard to Mindy’s ears and when she glares at him, he’s got this smug shit eating grin on his face that she desperately wants to see disappear between her legs.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

“You told me to stop,” he retorts without even glancing in her direction, opting instead to pick up the newspaper he was pretending to read moments earlier.

 

She watches him continue to pretend, going along with his little game for as long as he wants to play it because she see how uncomfortably he’s sitting and the noticeable bulge in his pants that he isn’t doing a very good job at hiding.

 

“Okay,” she says, resuming to dig into her coffee cake. She gets all of two bites in before Danny gets up, grabs her by the hand and pulls her out of her seat, and out of the break room, into the nearest unlocked door, which just so happens to be their newly stocked supply closet.

 

“Danny,” feigns protest, doing nothing to push his mouth away from her neck as he rams her against the metal shelf behind her.

 

“I know, I know, no sex, we don’t have to have sex, just let me touch you.”

 

“Touch me where?”

 

He palms both her breasts and gives them a squeeze, relishing in the little mewling sound she makes in return before pulling the tails of his shirt out of his waistband in order to slip her hands up the button down, raking her nails up his back and the taut muscles of his shoulders.

 

“Here?” He asks, before capturing her mouth in a kiss Mindy would consider pornographic as far as work kisses go.

 

“Yeah.” She nips at Danny’s chin while her right hand falls out of his shirt and slips down the front of his jeans, her tennis bracelet clanking softly against his zipper as she begins to rub his erection through the thick denim.

 

He groans up at the ceiling and she takes this opportunity to kiss his neck, briefly sucking on his Adam’s apple, which bobs every time he shallows.

 

“A reset button,” she blurts, giving him a little squeeze.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s only been three days anyway, we can press the reset button today. Right after this. We can do that, it’s not against the rules.”

 

“Right.” He kisses her, pulling roughly at her skirt. “It’s not against the rules. Jesus, Min, how tight is this thing? The one day you don’t wear those insanely inappropriate little doll dresses…”

 

“Excuse me, inappropriate?”

 

“ _Inappropriate_.” He clarifies, tugging a little harder at the skirt that just won’t give an inch. “I swear I fear the day you actually try and pick up something you drop.”

 

“Please, that’s what I pay Morgan for.”

 

“That’s not, no, that’s not what _we_ pay Morgan for—Jesus, a little help, here, Min.”

 

She starts at the end of the skirt, where it lands just below her knees, then a second tug mid thigh, and a third at her hips. “It’s not so hard, see?”

 

He shakes his head in disbelief and says nothing as he presses his lips to hers, her chin tilted upwards to meet him in a searing kiss that lasts until his jeans and underwear are pooled at his feet and his dick is swiftly inside her.

 

She gasps, dropping a small stack of pen boxes when her palm slams down against the shelf to grip the metal edge. “ _Oh my god, Danny_ —we’re so bad at this.”

 

“Bad at what?” He asks, giving her thigh a squeeze as he rolls his hips and then angles them to thrust upward, swallowing the guttural moan that escapes her before she draws away to answer.

 

“Bad at not touching each other— _fuck_ —I mean, it’s only been three days.”

 

“I don’t think that’s such a bad thing, do you?”

 

He grabs hold of her other thigh, succeeding in lifting her off the ground, their rhythm steadying out as their eyes meet in the dimly lit closet. She chuckles in between shallow breaths and holds his face in her hands, tracing the apples of his cheeks with her thumbs. “It’s not such a bad thing. You old perv.”

 

He pinches the underside of her thigh, pulling half a yelp out of her before he silences her with a kiss and his hips thrust faster against her, shoving her and the shelf against the wall and spilling various office supplies onto the floor in the process.

 

She holds onto him tightly when she comes, burying her face in his neck and her fingers in his hair as she grabs a handful of it and she rocks sporadically against him, shivering and then gasping when his release draws another blunt orgasm from her. She muffles a whimper against his skin as he tries to keep his own groans quiet as possible.

 

They’ve only begun to catch their breath when there’s a swift knock on the door followed by Peter’s distinctive voice. “ _Hey, Min! You owe fifty bucks, bro_!”

 

Mindy looks up from where she’s been picking up notepads and glares at Danny before hissing, “You’re paying for that!”

 

“Fine. When does this reset thing start exactly?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, basically, today is ruined, right? So technically, reset would be at, what, midnight?”

 

She reaches for the door, considering her options before nodding. “Okay. Ten hours, and counting. Better get through all your patients and get home soon then.”

 

She leaves the closet, but before the door closes, Danny hears one last exchange.

 

_“Booty in the closet, son!”_

_“Oh my god, Peter!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this has been THE longest writer's block of life. I hope it's gone away for a while, and I hope this didn't suck for you guys.
> 
> xoxoxoox


End file.
